


You Have a Nice Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is really amused by Vastra being able to do a Scottish accent.</p>
<p>Very short, missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Nice Voice

"How did you know that would work?" Jenny asked once she'd entered the room, veil in hand.

"What would work?"

"That Scottish accent, it was rather good you know."

A bashful smile played on Vastra's lips. "Simple, dear, I didn't."

Jenny laughed, "really?" She received a nod in response and shook her head to herself. "Should I be offended that you don't go cockney when talking to me?"

"Hush you. Honestly I didn't know I could do any accent."

"Do Irish "

"Pardon?" The lizard looked a bit dumbfounded, she was about to have a very serious conversation and here her wife was asking her to do accents.

"Do an Irish accent."

"I don't understand-" she tried to say before being interrupted by an encouraging voice.

"Just try it."

She rolled her eyes and very dramatically slumped in her chair. "Jenny please, Clara will be here soon."

"That was good!" Vastra wouldn't admit it but she found her laughter and enthusiasm endearing.

"Why are you so entertained?"

"We've discovered yet another of your talents," the human replied sarcastically before softening back to being genuinely amused, "and you have a nice voice, love."

"Just one, I'm sure, of my many favourable qualities," she said in her normal voice as she put on her veil, the effect would be at best diminished and at worst lost if she didn't have it on before Clara entered the room.

Jenny tutted and gently elbowed her before starting to make the tea she knew Vastra would ask for if she didn't. "Ever so modest aren't you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I really liked Vastra putting on a Scottish accent to talk to the Doctor and it made me wonder if she could do any other accents. That and I've been putting off working on a modern AU.


End file.
